


If I Fits, I Sits

by theoreticalgrey



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom
Genre: body issues, sad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticalgrey/pseuds/theoreticalgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil go clothes shopping, but Dan starts to feel a bit self conscious about his body</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Fits, I Sits

Dan awoke to the sound of light knocking on his door. He grumbled a come in as he flipped over to face the door. Phil poked his head in. 

“Dan, are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, yeah, um…let me just…”, Dan rolled out of his bed quickly flattening his hair with his hands as he grabbed some clothes from the floor. “I’ll be right out, Phil”.

Phil retracted his head from the doorway, but left the door cracked as he went into the kitchen to finish washing up his breakfast dishes.  
Dan was scurrying around his room trying to get ready quickly. He glanced at his alarm clock and realized he had forgotten to set an alarm for this morning. He and Phil had a plan to go clothes shopping and were to leave in exactly seven minutes.

“Why must this happen every time?” Dan thought aloud. He glanced in the mirror and realized he looked quite a mess, but he didn’t have the time to shower or redo his hair. He patted it down with his hands some more hoping for the best. He had just walked out of his room as Phil began lacing up his shoes.

“Dan? Do you need more time to get ready? We can wait if we need to”, Phil said noticing the frantic look about his friend.

“No, no, that’s not necessary. I just forgot to set my alarm. You shouldn’t have to wait around for me and my mistakes”, Dan replied slipping on his shoes and grabbing his keys.

Phil knew better than to argue against Dan about this so he simply nodded and grabbed his jacket from the peg by the keys. In a few moments they were down the lift and off down the street to the shops. The first stop was a shop that had more clothes that appealed to Phil than Dan, but he was perfectly content to look around while Phil tried things on.

“Dan! Look at this! It has so many dinosaurs on it! But this one has kittens. Ah, and this one has galaxy designs! I must try them all on!” Phil half shouted excitedly.

He grabbed all the clothes that appealed to him and took off to the changing rooms leaving Dan by a clearance rack. Dan began to flip through the racks as he waited for his friend to return. A few racks later he managed to find something he liked. The size was a bit smaller than what he normally wore, but he figured why not try it on? As he walked to the changing rooms he passed by Phil and let him know he would be trying something on. Phil gave him a thumbs up and went off to browse a bit more. Dan knew the shirt was smaller than most of his shirts, but it still looked large enough to fit him. He took off his current shirt and grimaced at the 360 mirror view of his self and began the struggle of putting on the other shirt. He managed to get his head through fine, but once he put his arms through he realized he was stuck. A moment of panic flooded him as he began flailing about trying to get the shirt back over his head. He struggled for nearly ten minutes when he heard Phil call him from outside the door.

“Dan? You okay?” Phil called.

Not wanting to admit he was stuck he called out, “Yeah, uh, just deciding still”.

“Well take a picture and send it to me, I am a professional critique of fashion”, Phil said chuckling to his self.

Shit, Dan thought. He began to struggle more against the shirt until he heard quite clearly the sound of the fabric rip and he was suddenly able to put his arms down. His eyes grew wide as he realized what had happened. With the shirt now ripped he was more easily able to slide it over his head. He caught his reflection in the mirror again, holding the ripped shirt, and he began to cry silently. Realizing Phil was still outside the door he quickly gathered his self, put his shirt back on, and came out of the dressing room.

“So what’s the decision?” Phil asked. “I bought like four different shirts.”

Dan knew it would be wrong to put a ripped shirt back on the rack so he told Phil he would get it and went to the register to be checked out.  
By the time they left the shop, Dan was feeling quite miserable and more than a little self loathing, but he had promised Phil they would make a day out of shopping. The next shop was one that Dan found a bit more his speed, but even so he didn’t feel much like trying anything on or even putting much effort into looking. Phil on the other hand found several articles of clothing for Dan to try on. He didn’t want Phil to be suspicious that anything was wrong so he agreed to try on the clothing Phil picked out for him. With an armful of clothing Dan went over to the fitting rooms and began to try things on. After stripping down to his underwear he bent over to grab some pants off the floor and made the mistake of looking in the mirror. He froze, face inches from the glass, criticizing every inch of his body as he was bent over reaching for those pants. He started to cry again finally standing up, shoving his legs into his own pants, not wanting to even bother trying on the other clothes. His sobs grew louder as he buttoned his pants and began searching for his shirt among the wreckage on the floor.

“Danny? Are you okay?” Phil called from the other side of the fitting room door. At this Dan tried, but failed to hold back his sobs. “Can I come in?” Phil asked.

Dan found his own shirt, slipped it on, and unlatched the door for Phil to come in. He sat on the tiny bench in the fitting room trying to control his sobbing. 

“What’s wrong?” Phil asked sitting next to Dan on the small bench. He wrapped his arms around Dan and hugged him. Phil had seen enough of Dan’s breakdowns to know that a hug usually calmed him down enough to talk, and it did.

“I’m repulsive, Phil. I feel disgusting. My body is just a lumpy mass. I don’t look good in anything I wear. You always look so well dressed and then I just look like a garbage can. I hate the way my body looks!” Dan was speaking through clenched teeth as he pinched random parts of his body.

All of this was news to Phil. He had never realized Dan was self conscious about his looks. He always thought Dan looked very nice and that he had sort of a confidence about his self as far as his body image went. But now, sitting on the bench in the fitting room he began to realize how long this had been going on. He felt terrible for not realizing it sooner.

“I used to be so much thinner than I am now. I used to look better. I look even more of a mess today because I overslept and…” Dan continued, but broke off as his sobs began again.

Phil frowned and held Dan closer. “Dan, I’m sorry you feel this way. I know body image is something that’s difficult to deal with, but if it means anything to you I think you look wonderful all of the time. You've always looked fantastic to me. I know me saying that won’t cure all your issues, but I hope it at least helps. And I’m also sorry that I didn’t realize how you felt sooner. We don’t have to keep shopping today. Come on, I can put this all back for you and we can just go home”, Phil spoke softly to Dan in an attempt to calm him. “I appreciate that you came out today even though you didn’t feel your best. To me that makes you the most beautiful person.”

Dan smiled through his tears as Phil spoke to him. He felt terribly now about ruining Phil’s day out, but he was glad to have a friend who understood that his mental health was not at its best today.

“What do you say Dan? Want to go home?” Phil asked standing up.

Dan nodded and began to gather both his self and the clothing from the floor before slipping out of the fitting room and leaving the shop.

**Author's Note:**

> I had pictured this going in a different direction with a bit more dialogue, but I hope it's well received all the same. Kind of dedicated to my bffle, soulcomposer <3
> 
> Also apologizing for the terrible title. I'll change it eventually x.x


End file.
